


Norwegian Wood

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Fluff, M/M, Sweater Kink, Tentacles, c'mon guys, it's fun, kink knitwear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desert mornings are becoming chill, which means that Cecil finds them absolutely freezing. Fortunately, he has a loving boyfriend to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norwegian Wood

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to sub3rduck!

Night Vale had everything a scientist could dream of: an abundance of strange things to study and learn about, tons of odd mysteries to solve, plenty of excitement, and a gorgeous man waiting at home every night. There was just one thing that was missing from Night Vale, one thing that would make the town completely perfect. That thing was winter.

Sure, they had the time of year traditionally known as “winter”, but it was a much different affair. The temperatures stabilized at a cool fifty degrees, long pants were dug out of drawers, jackets were worn, and the people born and raised in the desert _insisted_ it was _freezing cold_ at all times. But it wasn’t cold, not for Carlos, who had grown up somewhere that had all of its seasons and all of the various types of weather they brought. He’d gone through hail and freezing rain and blizzards, and he’d come out the other side loving any sort of weather that allowed him to bundle up in big, thick sweaters and cuddle up with a blanket, tea, and a book on something that ended with the letters “-ology”.

Night Vale didn’t have that weather though; fifty degrees didn’t put much of a chill down his spine, and attempting to wear one of his many sweaters only had him sweating to death at the lab where the rest of his coworkers had turned the thermostat up to inferno levels to ward off the “freezing” morning temperatures. Carlos had thought a group of _scientists_ would know anything above zero degrees Celsius was, in fact, not freezing, but a lot of his assumptions about things in the town tended to be wrong.

So he packed the sweaters away in a box, sadder than he expected to be about storing clothes in the closet, and expected to leave them there to be forgotten for years to come.

At least that had been the plan before one morning in October when he was woken by a sweltering heat, which struck him as odd because he and Cecil had been leaving the windows open precisely to avoid those kinds of temperatures in the apartment. He tried to roll over to make sure that Cecil hadn’t closed the window before getting into bed, but discovered he wasn’t actually able to roll over because the sweltering heat was coming from the dozen or so tentacles wrapped tightly around him, shivering as gently as the radio host they were attached to. Carlos pulled them away enough to roll to face him, and Cecil whined in his sleep as he attempted to wind Carlos up even further.

“ _Cecil_ ,” Carlos murmured, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek to wake him gently, his eyelids fluttering open and a pout settling onto his lips. “You’re cuddling too much. You need to use less limbs.”

“No,” Cecil groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Carlos. “Not _enough_ cuddle.”

Carlos grunted, almost uncomfortably constricted. “Cecil, what are you doing?”

“ _Cold_ ,” he muttered against Carlos’ chest. “You’re warm.”

“It’s not cold, querido,” Carlos chuckled, pushing Cecil’s hair out of his eyes. “It’s only October.”

“No, it’s _freezing_ ,” Cecil insisted, hugging Carlos closer. “How can you _stand_ it?”

Carlos kissed Cecil’s forehead. “How about I get up and make you a warm breakfast? Will that help?”

Cecil whined irritably, practically crushing the scientist in his embrace. “Don’t _leave_. So _warm_.”

“Okay,” Carlos grunted, attempting to breathe. “But the window isn’t going to shut itself.”

Cecil released him with a groan, pulling the blankets tighter around him as Carlos climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before closing the window and heading towards the kitchen. By the time the smell of oatmeal had filled the kitchen and Carlos was adding fruit to the bowls, Cecil shuffled in with the comforter from the bed draped around him, shivering dramatically and pouting so hard his lower lip was in danger of falling off.

“I thought that was banned,” he said, petulant as ever after having to give up snuggling time with his boyfriend.

Carlos chuckled as he set the bowls on the table. “While wheat and oats _are_ both grains, they are not the same thing.” He pushed the comforter away from Cecil’s face and kissed him. “Good morning.”

“It’s not good; it’s _cold_ ,” Cecil whined, pulling the blanket tighter.

“Why don’t you put some warm clothes on then?”

Cecil rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t _have_ any warm clothes? I live in a _desert_ , Carlos. It’s hot here.”

Carlos stared at him, waiting for the indication that this was a joke, but he was completely serious. “But...you _do_ realize you’re cold, don’t you? And that you should own warm clothes for this purpose?”

“But that’s why I turn on the heat!”

“In _October_?” Carlos laughed. “I can’t even imagine what your electric bill must look like. No, Cecil, just...give me a moment, and eat your breakfast. It’ll help.”

He disappeared in the direction of the bedroom and returned a moment later to plop a pile of thick, cozy sweaters onto the table next to Cecil, who was sulkily eating his food. He gave Caros a questioning look, as though he didn’t understand what was being presented to him. That or Carlos had unwittingly stumbled upon some new type of illegal contraband that he wasn’t aware he already owned.

“What’s that for?” Cecil asked, putting his spoon down and prodding at the pile of knitted wool. The colors were a bit monstrous: fair isle in the most garish yarn combinations possible, stripes that matched well enough with themselves but probably wouldn’t match much else, and one or two terrible Christmas sweaters that not even Carlos could bring himself to wear no matter which family member it would have pleased.

“They’re sweaters, Cecil,” Carlos grinned, shaking one out. It was a bit dusty, but then so was everything else in the desert. He held it up against Cecil’s blanket cocoon and nodded. Navy blue with a pale gray Norwegian pattern; it would suit him wonderfully. “I thought this might help keep you warm.”

He reached out and rubbed the fabric between his fingers, smiling softly. “Won’t it be a little big?”

Carlos shrugged. “So you’ll be warm and look cute. I fail to see the problem.”

Cecil chewed at his lip. “But it’s cold and putting clothes on takes too long.”

“How about you put your arms up,” Carlos said as he rolled them bottom of the sweater up, “and I’ll quickly pull it over you, and then you won’t spend much time in the cold air.”

Cecil grinned and threw his arms up, letting the blanket fall into his lap, and Carlos immediately pulled the sweater over him, laughing as the neckline caught on Cecil’s glasses. They had the fabric dislodged from his crooked frames in a second, and Carlos kissed him as he pulled the sweater down to hips, his fingers lingering for a moment as he realized Cecil wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Better?” he murmured against Cecil’s lips, and Cecil shook his head softly as he gently wrapped his legs around Carlos’.

“I’m still cold,” he said as he hooked his fingers under the waist of Carlos’ sweatpants and pulled him closer, smiling devilishly up at him.

Carlos chuckled and ran a hand through Cecil’s hair, loving how the sweater draped low around his right shoulder, exposing his neck and collarbone. He traced his fingertips over the exposed skin, relishing the way Cecil shivered under his touch. “Then you should have put pants on.”

Cecil hummed thoughtfully as he pulled Carlos’ sweatpants down enough to let his stiffening cock bob free, and Carlos hissed through clenched teeth Cecil’s forked tongue coiled around it, squeezing just enough before drawing it into his mouth. Carlos gasped and grabbed a fistful of Cecil’s hair, pulling his lips off his dick with an audible pop. Cecil gave a disappointed whine, but Carlos just chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Not while I’m _standing_ ,” he grinned and slid his hands down to Cecil’s ass, gripping it firmly, and Cecil squeaked in surprise as he was lifted off of the chair. Carlos moaned as Cecil’s weight settled against his groin, and Cecil grinned, wrapping his legs around Carlos’ hips, pulling himself even closer.

“Oh, Mr. Scientist,” Cecil moaned as he slid his arms around Carlos’ neck. “I never knew you were so _strong_.”

Carlos rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Your weight _literally_ does not match up to what it should be given your mass.”

Cecil whimpered and rolled his hips against Carlos’, his tendrils unfurling underneath the sweater. “Carlos, if you’re going to talk science to me, you should take me to the couch first.”

Carlos didn’t have to be told twice, and a moment later he was on the couch with a very eager Cecil writhing on his lap, tendrils staining his sweatpants with dark liquid as he licked hot stripes along Carlos’ flushed skin. Carlos moaned low in his throat, his cock straining against the slick dark spot on his pants as Cecil flicked his tongue over one dark nipple, then the other. He slipped his hands up under the sweater, running his fingers over Cecil’s narrow hips and down his thighs, and Cecil shuddered.

“I thought you were _cold_ , querido,” Carlos teased as he gave his tendrils a soft pull, noticing how fogged up Cecil’s glasses were. “You feel burning hot to me.”

Cecil whimpered and twined his arms around Carlos’ neck, barely even registering the rough wool against his sensitive skin with how badly Cecil was blushing. He rolled his hips up against him, pressing his clothed dick against the radio host’s dripping tendrils, loving the gasp it tore from his throat.

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, pressing his groin against Carlos’ stomach with a strangled whine. “But I could be hotter.”

Carlos hummed in agreement as he gripped Cecil’s ass and lifted him just enough to pull his sweatpants out of the way, letting his cock bob free and rub against his cleft. Cecil moaned and pressed back against it, his eyes dark behind his fogged glasses, and bit his lip until his sharp teeth broke the skin, beads of purple blood welling beneath them. Carlos pulled him close and kissed them off his lips, still as amazed as how sweet his blood was even after so much time, and Cecil melted against him, running his forked tongue along the roof of Carlos’ mouth before coming up for air.

“ _Carlos_ ,” he whined, nuzzling at the scientist’s neck, his sweater hitching up from the tentacles that were slowly beginning to manifest from his back. Carlos nodded and slid the hand gripping him down to his hole, pressing a finger in with no resistance, Cecil’s body eagerly welcoming him as it always did. He gasped and ground himself down against it, and Carlos pressed in another suddenly, loving the way he squirmed under his touch.

“ _Carlos_!” he insisted again, and Carlos grinned as he pulled his fingers free, chasing away Cecil’s disappointed whimper with a kiss as he lined his cock up with his entrance and rolled his hips up into him as he pressed Cecil down around it, steadying hands on his hips. Cecil moaned into Carlos’ mouth and thrust a hand into his hair, grasping it tight, and Carlos found himself answering Cecil’s pleasured groans with some of his own. He gave one firm thrust and Cecil broke the kiss with a cry, multiple black eyes covering his forehead and cheeks, their violet pupils blown wide. He shuddered and raised himself up just to force himself down around Carlos’ dick again and tear another cry from his own throat, and Carlos chuckled, so glad he’d taken his subtle prompting.

Cecil immediately picked up the pace, eagerly fucking himself on his cock, forcing Carlos deeper with each downward thrust, turning himself into a whimpering mess. Carlos loved it, watching his flush deepen and spread, feeling the hot, slick mess his tendrils were making of his stomach and groin, the way his larger tentacles were wrapping around his legs for leverage, and all the while that sweater slipped lower and lower off his shoulder and arm, revealing more and more violet-flushed skin. Carlos pressed his lips to Cecil’s collarbone as he grabbed his hips and steadied his faltering rhythm, forcing him down around his cock harder, faster as he nipped and sucked at his throat. Cecil wailed, throwing his arms over Carlos’ shoulders and pulling him close, pressing his tendrils against his stomach, the wriggling things steadily dripping hot fluid over Carlos’ skin, down to his groin, leaving a tingling trail of warmth in its wake, and Carlos came with a with a stifled groan, milking his orgasm out of him with Cecil’s body.

Cecil moaned softly as he smiled, enjoying watching Carlos feeling pleasure more than he enjoyed receiving it, Carlos knew, because he felt the same way about Cecil. He grasped his dripping wet tendrils through the sweater, using the roughness of the wool to provide enough friction as he palmed them in rhythm with each stuttering thrust, and Cecil threw his head back with an agonized sob as he came, black fluid drenching Carlos’ hand and stomach, seeping into the fabric to form a massive, horrific stain, but Carlos hardly cared if the sweater was ruined when Cecil was mewling and shuddering through his orgasm, cock buried so deep within him. He released Cecil’s tendrils the moment his cries went from pleasure to distress, giving his sensitive skin time to relax, and pulled him against his chest.

“Are you warm now?” he asked, running a hand through Cecil’s sweat-slicked hair, and Cecil nodded lazily in response. Carlos smiled. “You should get cleaned up though, or you’ll be cold again from all that sweat.”

Cecil shook his head and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, nuzzling his head against his chest. “No, more cuddles first.”

“Okay,” Carlos agreed, wrapping Cecil in a soft embrace. “Cuddles first, and then I’ll warm you up in the shower.”

 


End file.
